Heartbeat
by jn3883
Summary: "If one day I disappear, what will you do?" Karma doesn't know that those words were meant something until he realize. But it is too late for him to save his beloved friend or he still have a chance? !Warning! OOC Karma at first (We will still see The deliquent we love) Fem!Nagisa:: karmagisa karunagi karmaxnagisa kargisa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Sorry for inconvenience everyone... I just re-edit this just... a little. Nothing change much... so it either you continue reading for chapter 05 which will be published later or reread chapter 1 to 4...**

 _"Even you get annoyed at me… I won't leave your side, I promise…"_

 **~Karma Akabane~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Karma Akabane**

"Ne... Karma if one day I disappear what will you do?" My childhood friend asked me as we walking together at the embankment. I stopped as soon as I heard her question. It surprised me, she never ask such a thing to me nor to her sister even to the other people who close to us before.

"What's up with that question of yours' Nagisa?" I asked back to her.

"Just answer me Karma!" Nagisa demanded while she pouting. Well she's so cute when she pouting. But back to her question, it really makes me wonder what's up with that her, not just that but I also having a bad feeling inside me. "Hey Karma!" I heard her voice calling out for me, since I still haven't answer her.

We have been knew each other since we were kids, we're both six back then. We been together for ten years, and we already know each other. She knew things about me that no one knows and I'm the same to her. Nagisa never show her negative sides to other people even to her sister, parents or to our friends.

When she wanted to cry she will excuse herself and go to someplace where no one would see her crying, when she's angry to someone she will still show her smile, when she scare she will fight it herself, she is easily got hurt by people misjudge her but she just going to endure it and laugh at it, and when she's lonely she will do something to focus on for no one will notice it.

That's why her question gives a bad feeling…

"Oi KARMA!" she calls me out again, I looked at her with puzzle look. I sighed I must give her my answer or she will not going to stop. I turn at the river…

"Nothing…" I coolly or rather coldly said to her. That's what the first word that enter my mind and came out my mouth, and now I already regretting it. I never have a thought that she will disappear, that's why I never ask myself what I going to do once she disappears to my life.

After of our long silence I get surprise when she shout behind me

"AH! FIGURED!"

I turn around to look at her and I saw her bright smile that for the first time failed to make me smile.

"As expected to you Karma! Such a cold beast!" she said while grinning ear to ear.

"Knock it off Nagisa!" I just said to her then walk away from her.

I'm used at getting call as Cold Beast, especially at the school. But on that time that she said it to me it feels like she became one of them. One of those people who knew nothing of me but kept judging me.

"Aha! Did I piss you off?" I heard her said to me, using her usual happy tone making her question earlier is like a piece of joke to her.

'YES I'M PISSED BECAUSE OF YOUR JOKE!' I thought

"Hey Nagisa, could you do something else other than pissing me off?" I coldly said to her as we still walking together, I'm not looking at her even thought I want to see her face that smiling brightly every time she messing around with me, I just can't make myself to do it.

"I'm just wanted to spend my last time being with you…" I heard her say it that makes me stopped and turn at her but as soon as I turn to her she blurted "IT'S SO GOOD MESSING WITH YOU AFTER ALL KARMA!" before I could react Nagisa already run away from me "GOODBYE KARMA!" she bid to me. Mark of irritation appeared at my head as I learn that she is still messing with me.

That night I let my body fell at my bed and took a deep breath, afterwards I turn my head where my side table is and glance at my and Nagisa's picture that took five years ago.

"Time sure fly fast huh…" I utter to myself as I kept glancing at our picture.

Nagisa have sky blue long hair that tied in high twin tails, and it matches with her pair of azure colored eyes, her height probably 5'2 by now.

 _"Ne... Karma if one day I disappear what will you do?"_

Her question repeated at my head, I have really bad feeling about this but I can't put a finger into it.

 _"I'm just wanted to spend my last time being with you…"_

Her words that she said in whisper, 'I should have look at you, no, you should have let me turn and have a look on your face before you messing with me…'

 _"GOODBYE KARMA!"_

'Goodbye? Wait! She never say goodbye to me… instead she always bid her farewell to me with See you, or Until Next Time. Then what's up with that goodbye?'

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Nagisa's number then put it at my ear and waited for her to answer while I listening to ringing sound…

"Sorry but the number you were calling is currently unavailable, please try again later!" said of the voice from Telecom Company.

Then I search in my contacts for Kaede's number, Nagisa's twin sister. After two rings her sister pick up as if she's expecting a call, probably a call from her crush Isogai.

"Yes hello?" she girly answered and it gives me creeps down my spine. This girl—she probably not looking at her phone before she answers it.

"Yoh! Sorry this is the Cold Beast!" I said as I making her disappointed, well I got what I wanted.

"Oi Karma it's already ten in the evening and still bothering my beautiful sleep!" her tone change into cold one. After all she hated my guts sometimes.

"Beautiful sleep? Oi! Oi! Since when it became beautiful sleep if you able to pick up your phone within two rings and answer it with flirty oops! I mean girly tone?" I mocked at her.

"GO TO HELL ALREADY KARMA!" she shouted at her phone, well I already knew she will shout at me since I mocking at her so before she even could destroy my ear I already took off my phone from my ear. "WHAT YOU EVEN NEED!" she shouted, she stated it and not asking it.

I bring back my phone in my ear when I make sure that she won't shout again,

"I'm just wanted to check out how is Nagisa…" I stated.

Well Kaede and I are good friends but not as good as me and Nagisa.

"She's already in her room and sleeping. Why? Did you two argue or something?" base on her tone, Kaede is now calm…

"Nothing… she just done the usual thing… messing around with me…" I said

"Ne~ne~ne~ Karma…" her tone change into… damn! She is going to make revenge!

"What?" I said in irritated tone so she would not continue her plan but it looks like it provokes her more.

"Did Nagisa reject your confession?!"

'Oi! Oi! Oi! I can hear your evil and girly giggling!' I thought as sweat drop form at my head

"No… I _haven't_ confess to her…" then I just realized what I just said

'Shoot! Why I used 'haven't' in my sentence?!'

And now here it goes! That creepy giggle coming from Nagisa's evil sister… STORM! Well… her real name is Rain Kaede Shiota but all of us calling her Storm when we know that she will going to mock on us for good! But before she could say a word I already bid my farewell and hang off my phone and also put her number in block list, so she would not be able to call me again.

She will eventually forgotten about it so tomorrow for sure it is Rain and not Storm… unless she writes it down and I hope not… well might as well use Isogai against Storm.

And tomorrow I will talk with Nagisa seriously so she could tell me what is troubling her.

 _Goodbye_ … is not her word.

So using it means… something is bothering her…

No matter what may problem she having I will always stay by her side and support her…

And I'm the only one who can do it…

 **A/N:: Told ya... nothing change much (^.^)**

 **But as always...**

 **While or after reading::**

 **Vote and comment~**

 **Ciao~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm sorry but I cannot stay with you anymore…"_

 **~Air Nagisa Shiota~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Air Nagisa Shiota**

 **—Nagisa—**

"It hurt!" I whined to myself as I seeing an image of a red hair woman standing in front of me. "Why me?" I continue enduring the pain in my body as I look at the picture of me and Karma. I held out my hand like I'm reaching for our picture, no, I actually reaching for Karma… "Please help me Karma!" I beg but I'm sure he wouldn't be hear me.

Karma is my childhood best friend plus unknown to him I have hidden feelings for him; yes I'm in love to him but I like I said he doesn't know it. No one knows actually. I never let out my feelings to the other people especially to my family and friends, with an exception of Karma. Well I just able to share my problem to him since he is the only one who could notice it without me showing anything. He mysteriously knew if something is bothering me or what.

Karma always had been at my side…

When I wanted to cry I always excuse myself and went to a place where no one could see me in tears, but he is somehow will appear beside me and stroke my back until I stop crying. When I'm angry to someone I just going to smile at that person and then Karma would appeared out from nowhere and drag me away from that person and treat me to make me smile. When I'm scare he somehow senses my fear and he eventually hold my hand that makes me calm. When some people insulting me he will insult them back. And when I feel lonely he just going to show up and will tease me, which I enjoying.

But…

This pain… I cannot share it to him… how stupid I am… I can't share it to him and yet here I am reaching out for his help… how stupid I am!

Karma have red hair and pair of beautiful amber colored eyes, he is taller than me about 25 cm.

He is nice and gentle, expert at everything. But everyone gave him the title of Cold Beast must because he never makes friends other than us.

Aah aaah! What I've been thinking? I am here in pain and still remembering the past.

 _"Ne... Karma if one day I disappear what will you do?"_

My question to him repeated to my head

 _"Nothing…"_

'Nothing, huh? I wonder if you mean it… I just hope that you should at least say that I won't let you or something…' I chuckle even I feel pain 'pretty ridiculous of me…'

 _"I'm just wanted to spend my last time being with you…"_

My words that I able to say in whisper, 'You should have look at me, no, I should have let you to look at me before I ran…'

 _"GOODBYE KARMA!"_

Karma… Karma… Karma… I really am regretting to not be able to confess my feelings for you for the last time…

We might not see each other again, Karma…

Goodbye Karma…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 **Disappearance**

 **—** **Karma—**

Morning came, as I felt the sunlight's warm entering my room. I've done my daily morning routines so I went downstairs and come at the kitchen and start cooking breakfast.

 _"Ne... Karma if one day I disappear what will you do?"_

Her question pop outs again in my head… it really gives bad feeling to me… I must make her say her problem to me.

In the school, as I walking at the hallway I saw Kaede at her assigned chair but I can't see Nagisa. So I stopped at their classroom's door and ask one of their classmates to call Kaede for me. That girl—sweat drop appeared at my head as I seeing that girl I asked squealing in delight, o—kay so what Nagisa had told me before about me being popular at her class were not joke at all huh… I don't really care and I'm really hated it, their stupid attention.

Well I waited not too long since I saw a familiar hazel eyes, and green hair which is always fixed in unique, cat ear-styled pigtails stood up from her chair and irritably walking towards me. Remember I had said? Kaede hated my guts sometimes since I'd always tease her about Isogai, but on the other hand we're good friends.

Just a little trivia about the twins, Kaede and Nagisa are fraternal twins, so it's obvious now that there are not have same face, especially attitude.

Kaede is Nagisa's complete opposite… but not all. Since Kaede have friendly personality which the same to Nagisa. That's must be the reason why both of them became my good friends.

She stopped as she came at front of me

"If it's about Nagisa… well like you were seeing Nagisa didn't come at today's class…" o—kay confirmed! She's Rain not Storm.

Another little trivia about Kaede, well she's don't have bipolar disorder or any kind of disease. I told you guys, right? We are calling her Kaede or Rain when she's calm and when she's in her normal usual self, and we calling her Storm when she's angry or will mock us pretty damn good.

Anyways… this is the first time that Nagisa didn't come to the class, she's nerd after all. Even she have cold she still will go to the class, since she doesn't want to miss any lesson.

"Did something happen to Nagisa?" I asked and I bet she could hear a little hint of concerned from me; well I don't have any intention to send it to her.

She smirked, oh no! That evil smirk! No way STORM!

"Well she's at the house and resting… Mom said Nagisa look tired since yesterday even before we leave for school and so I left her. If you want, you can come with me later and take a look at her." She? Kaede is calm? She's not Storm? What just happen? Anyways that's not the issue here, with that news I'm so sure now that she have huge problem.

"Well how's that? Coming?" Rain asked to me.

"Yeah I better do that…"

Lunch break…

I grabbed my phone and redialed Nagisa's number again and place it at my ear, her phone rings, then after seconds later… the same telecom company answer my call and it's the same response.

"Not answering huh?" I mutter quietly as I putting back my phone in my pocket.

"Calling Nagisa, Karma?" I heard a friend's voice, I turned at him and saw that idiotic smile that he always wearing. I took a deep breath before answering him with a cold 'yes'.

"Isn't this the first time that she didn't come to school?" he said without that idiotic smile of him.

This guy is Isogai Yuuma, yes… this guy is Kaede's crush and he is a friend of mine and Nagisa. He has spiked brown hair with two small hair antennae at the top, pale gold eyes and we have same height. Unfortunately for Kaede, Isogai has romantic feelings for my best friend Nagisa which is her twin sister, but he doesn't have any idea that I know his secret. And I pretty sure of a one thing, he knew that Nagisa don't have the same feelings for him other than being a friend.

I sighed as I replied him again with cold 'yes'

"Are you going to pay a visit?" Isogai asked, and I'm sure that I don't need to answer his question since he asks the most obvious question. "Kaede asked me this morning when we coincidentally saw each other in the road—"

'No Isogai— that's not a coincidence or fate or destiny -sigh- what an oblivious guy!' I thought as sweat drop yet appeared again at my head.

"She asked me if I want to visit. I also want to check how Nagisa is. And since you'll come, might as well pay a visit since you might need my help…"

'Oi! Oi! Oi! I'm not an oblivious guy, Isogai… don't use me as an excuse, more off! Need? What need? I don't need your help at all. Plus Kaede didn't invite you to visit her sister!'

I sighed; he is indeed an oblivious guy.

After of our classes, me, Kaede and Isogai walk to their house.

Like our usual routine, Kaede is talking with Isogai sweetly? Yes we can probably say that its sweet talk but to me that tone of her's give creeps at my body and if Nagisa were here, I'm so sure she will also feel those creeps that I having right now.

As we walking I kept my distance to the two especially to Kaede who sweet talking to Isogai. It's so obvious that she have feelings to him yet, I sighed he is such an oblivious or he is just like that because he likes Nagisa and not Kaede.

We come at their house finally!

We entered and no one is there to greet us, so the three of us come at Nagisa' bedroom and saw… my eyes wide open.

Nagisa is missing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Where Are You?**

 **—Karma—**

As soon as I realized that Nagisa's room is really empty, panic surge inside me. Without further thinking I searched for the blue hair, hoping it was her.

We searched for Nagisa to every room in their house but found nothing. Opening the doors in rough manner. Not minding if we could break something. All for Nagisa. I searched for her even at their neighborhood but no one knows where she is.

Where are you, Nagisa? Please if this is a joke, please stop it now!

"Nagisa!"

No one. No one. No ONE could say where the hell Nagisa is!

Why? If you have problem just tell it to me. If you can't say it, at least let me to cuddle you so you could feel comfort. But why? Why did you have to disappear? And just like that!

"Did you see Nagisa?" I asked to Kaede and Isogai, hoping. But their faces say it all. No Nagisa. I bit off my bottom lip, and started searched for her again. No matter what may happen, I still going to search for you, until I find you!

 **—Nagisa—**

I'm on a bus, staring out the window as it goes on it destination. Holding my bag tightly, as well my pain inside. It still hurts! It so hurt!

Why me? Why I have to suffer like this? I didn't do anything to deserve this! Karma!

I don't want to leave, but how I possibly face Karma after what I discovered?! Kaede will positively alright, she has Yuuma...

The memories of that time came in my mind. I cover my mouth to keep my voice.

Karma, I should have told you about it. But I can't! I don't want to see your face sad.

I'm sorry, but I can't! This is the right thing to do. No. It's actually the only thing I could think off.

I'm sorry but I can't bear to see you in pain because of me.

I love you Karma.

Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: Okay hello Luckies~~~**

 **First don't throw your phones, phone are expensive! If you have large amount of money to buy phone every day, why not donate to those in needs :D by the way thank you for reading my story… and don't throw your phone!**

 **For** **KuroCiel-san**

 **—there I tried to make the chapter longer… I actually didn't noticed that the last chapter is just one page… sorry (-.-;;;)**

 **For** **Shiranai Atsune** **–** **san**

 **—** **Thank you for all of your comments (T^T)**

 **For** **MidoriClover** **-san**

 **—here goes the new chapter… but it is Kayano's POV so… sorry**

 **To everyone::**

 **—A SUPER DUPER HUGE BIG GIANT THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY! (T^T)** **I really I appreciate it.**

 **Karasuma, Irina and Korosensei might appeared… probably (-.- ;)**

 **Chapter 05**

 **Rain Kaede Shiota**

 **—Kayano—**

When Isogai-kun, Karma, and I confirmed that my twin, Nagisa really missing; I immediately called our father, Isogai-kun reported it to the police station and Karma still searching for without rest.

These situations of ours continue for a month, but still no sign of my twin sister. Our father who is in another country came back the next day he learned about it and helps as well. While our mother doesn't stop crying.

Questions filling our heads as searching, like:

Why Nagisa leave without saying to anyone or if Nagisa got kidnap or something? Or did she go off her own? Where is she? Is she safe? Who was with her? And why did she left?

I actually expecting Karma at least had a clue but it's hopeless, seeing he is the most eager to search for Nagisa.

On these past few days I actually noticed something to Isogai-kun. I know that Isogai-kun also want to find Nagisa but I noticed how eager he was; I can even compare it to Karma's. I know that Isogai-kun just worried to my twin but why is he eager as Karma? I can understand Karma's feelings: I mean I knew that Karma and Nagisa love each other but it is too much in Isogai-kun's case.

I started now thinking that Isogai-kun might like Nagisa.

 **—Karma—**

"What do you want Kaede?" I asked, eager to finish this conversation as quick as possible. I still have to search for Nagisa.

It's already 30 days since Nagisa went missing, and right now I'm on my way to main bus station to look at to their CCTvs that installed to their busses to see if Nagisa might ride one. After this I will also go to telecom site to see if they can locate Nagisa's phone GPS. Good thing she brought her phone with her.

I actually don't understand why the police having a hard time on searching for a small cinnamon roll?! They have connections and yet, there they are keep saying 'we doing our best to find her' and yet still no leads?! They are just bunch of idiots! They just slacking off and taking each cases light as killing insect. A bunch of idiots who just filling their stomach with foods.

I sigh, Kaede is well aware that she bothering my search tight? Moreover why me? Why not go and bother Isogai instead? I look at Keade's face; that face… she is worried over something more than to her sister…

"If you nothing to say then—" I was cut off when she let out the words she been holding inside. Finally she learned…

"What makes you think that Isogai likes Nagisa?" she's still my friend and… Nagisa's sister. She stays quiet, unable to say her answer.

I sighed, she probably notice how Isogai eager to find Nagisa. Eager as me.

Shall I tell her? But she will be surely got hurt when she learned the answer. But it's now or never. I already regretting about Nagisa.

"Did he… right? Isogai-kun likes Nagisa… right?" She asked. I took a deep breath. Better to say it now.

"Right… Isogai already confess to Nagisa long time ago." I saw her flinched she probably hoping her instinct were wrong but unfortunately she now learn how harsh reality is. "Go home and rest." I said as I continue my way on the building.

I stopped on my steps when I heard her call for me. I turn…

"Hey Karma, would you love me instead?"

Huh? Have she gone crazier?! Then she abruptly laughed, she probably saw the shock on my face. Yup she had gone crazier than she already has.

"Sorry, sorry did I shock you? I've just messing with you! I've thinking you might missing being messin with—" she cut off when I tap her head

"Don't be crazier than you already are…." Then she suddenly hug my waist and buried her face on my chest. "Not me Kaede…"

"Sorry… just let me stay like this for a meanwhile. Hugging you is like hugging Nagisa, except that you taller and don't have breast."

"Shit is that…"

Then she buried her face more.

 **—Kayano—**

As Karma let me embrace him which is really super-duper rare, tears rolls down my cheeks. Nagisa why did you leave? What is your reason for leaving? Why did you… with this many love you have?

 _I will search and find you! I want your answer Nagisa!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: Hello Luckies~**

 **Okay to tell you the truth, I, myself, surprised at the turn of events on the characters, especially Isogai (-.- ;)**

 **Without further ego... here goes.**

 **Chapter 06**

 **Isogai Yuuma**

 **—Isogai—**

It's been month and a half since Nagisa went missing.

Since that fateful day I didn't stop searching for Nagisa. I search throughout the net, hoping I could find a place where Nagisa would be.

Day and night I didn't stop, but where are you Nagisa? I'm so worried to you Nagisa.

I know that this is just some kind of game you pull and whoever finds you first will have your unreachable heart.

I don't care what everyone would say about me. By the way I know that your rejection is just way to say 'shape up and be like the man I'm dreaming of!' I did Nagisa! I did it! I'm become man among man but… where are you?

Here I am doing all my best to play your hide and seek game. I love you Nagisa and I'm sure you also love me. Yes, Nagisa I know you love me. I also know that you just using Karma to make me jealous, and I know that you are getting jealous every time I entertaining your sister. Yes Nagisa! I know your feelings for me! Forgive me for using your sister but aren't you the same with Karma?

Once I find you I won't let you go anymore. You'll be mine forever.

But first, time to get rid you sister and Karma.

Wait… now I think about them it's been half of the month since the last time that forever zero cling on me. Hmm… I wonder what happen. Not that I'm interested~

"Karma!" that voice… its forever zero's.

She's just near and yet she calling for Karma and not me? What the hell?! I whip my head where the sound came from and on the waiting shed I saw Karma and vegetable head talking to each other. Whoa~ smirk swell up to my face. So there's no need for me to problem those two; they already rid themselves off. Finally Nagisa is mine!

 **—Karma—**

"Karma!" Kaede came to my side.

Just yesterday Kaede asked if she can join me on my search; she looks determined to find her sister now so I allowed on one condition don't be a burden. I need to focus my mind on searching after all.

"Where we will search now?" She asked.

Well can't blame her I didn't inform her anyway. But something's bothering me.

"Before that… where's Isogai? I expected that you will call him to join us."

"Isogai-kun? Well… he is busy with searching as well."

"And I'm not?" that's offending!

"Sorry! I didn't mean that; what I mean is… I don't know! It's just that I know you can find Nagisa first for sure!" Eh~ evil smirk crept to my face and I leaned near her face that made her flush a blush.

"What is it Kaede~ don't tell me you falling on me~"

Surprisingly for the past 45 days I developed an evil personality, much evil to Kaede's. Well it helps me, especially when I went into trouble while searching. But who think that this will be effective against Kaede.

"H-huh? W-what a-are you t-talking about?! No way in hell that w-will happen!" she huff while turning around trying to hide her very visible blush on her face.

"Oh really~" I chime, making her more flustered

"O-o-o-of course! Also! I know you love Nagisa!" Well I know my limits on my friends.

But I wonder, if my teasing is effective now to Kaede, what about on Nagisa? Will it be effective too? I want to see Nagisa's blushing face that cause by me.

I can't wait see Nagisa again~

 **—Kaede—**

Sweat dropped, I swear I can see Karma's horns and tail that become visible since he started teasing me. Jeez, hey Nagisa how did you keep up with this guy anyways? He is far too different to Isogai-kun! But then why I have feeling that I'm envious on you for having a person like Karma?

You're so lucky Nagisa… I wonder if I'm the one who disappear, who will search for me? Will it be Isogai-kun or… Karma.

Karma, huh? Indeed he is a cold beast bet deep inside is a nice person. Really! Nagisa you're so lucky.

I wish I have person like Karma who will want to stay with me no matter what.

Wait…

—ten seconds later—

WHAT THE SHIT I'M THINKING?! WHY I'M WISHING TO HAVE SOMEONE LIKE KARMA?! Don't tell me… I'M REALLY FALLING TO HIM?! NO WAY!

 **—Karma—**

I am watching Kaede as she having fighting inside her head for unknown reason. How did I know? Well she is pulling her hair, throwing her head in every direction and screaming 'no way' all over.

As sweat drop dripping down my face while I slowly walking far away from. I don't want people to know that she's my company. I sighed, I already warned her not to get crazier than she already is, but she still did. Another sighed escape from my mouth. I have tree on my side. Sigh again.

 _Luck will run away Karma!_

Suddenly Nagisa's voice ring to my head. I whip my head to every direction to see if there signs of Nagisa but nothing.

I smile as I remember the time that Nagisa told me those words before. Luck, huh… if lucks are real then I can't afford to make them run after all luck might bring me to you, right Nagisa.

"Hey Karma!" Kaede call me out my train of thoughts "you didn't answer my question… also… why did you get away from me?!"

"Because you're acting like crazy again." I no longer scare that Storm might appear again on her. Though, all of the sudden she pouted. What? Is she thinking that I will think she's cute or something? She is pretty much like a uhm… let's see… poodle. Anyways "Yesterday the bus station called me, they informed me that they found the CCTv footage on the day Nagisa disappear. After checking those, we will go to telecom site if they are able to locate Nagisa's GPS. If we were lucky we might found Nagisa for the next days."

"Luck? I didn't know you believing on those…"

"Nagisa."

"Nagisa made you believe in those? Wow Nagisa is really amazing!"

"She is…"

 **—Nagisa—**

"Welcome Nagisa-san. I'm glad you finally came. Come inside." The man with black hair that reached to his nape and dark eyes, welcome me as soon as he opened the door.

He stand on the side to make a way so I could get in.

 **A/N:: Heya~~~**

 **as always thanks for reading and while/after reading Vote, comment, Review~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heartbeat**

 **Chapter 07**

 **Tomo (Friend)**

 _Aishite irunda_

 _Zutto nakama daro_

 _Yagate toshioite_

 _Shiraga ni natta to shite mo_

 _Yasashiku ireru sa_

 _Zutto nakama daro_

 _Toki ni kibishiku shikatte kureru darou_

The name's Satsuki Cieladi, but I prefer to be called by my first name. Right now I'm here at the mansion's living room along with some of my family members; though, not in blood.

 _Wakariaeru hazu_

 _Zutto nakama da shi_

 _Saisho kara zenbu_

 _Umaku ikanaku tatte_

 _Jibun wo shinjite_

 _Unmei kanjite_

 _Toki no nagare ni nomikomarenai you ni_

 _HELLO HELLO_

 _Saa hajimeyou!_

 _HELLO HELLO_

 _Saa hajimeyou!_

After of my little performance along with other kids; I heard feats of claps coming from the door that connecting to the hallway. I turned my head and my crimson eyes found the familiar short strawberry blonde boy with pair of violet eyes; clapping his hands together with smirk on his face, and then leaned on the door frame.

"As usual, your voice is simply alluring, Satsuki." He compliment which I didn't take in.

"And as usual, you look creepy; like an old man who will buy his young sex slave."

"Hey! That's too much!" lopsided smile shows on my face still looking at him. "She finally wakes up…" he informed.

"Really? Thank goodness. I'll be on my way then." I said, standing up at the same time. It might not be obvious but I'm actually overly happy. That girl… finally she wakes up.

It's already forty four days has passed since that girl came here; and forty days since she started her hellish treatment.

By the way, we're at Mansion of Hope; headquarters of Crescent Organization.

Crescent Org. is an organization built to save those children that fell into slump, despair and those who receiving discrimination; those who lost hope in humanity and have low self-esteem. Those who have family issue, social issue or some other stuff like sickness.

Another thing: the Crescent org. trains the kids to be assassins; of course only those who interested and those who knew the value of life.

As of now we have twenty seven teens, including that girl.

 **[Satsuki]**

 **[One of the room at Mansion of Hope]**

"Yosh! Nagisa-san you're doing fine!" Aguri informed the blue hair girl with her ever so kind smile that never fails to warm anyone who would see it. "Soon you'll be able to join the others outside." Her statements brings smile to her patient.

Air Nagisa Shiota, she came through Korosensei's invitation; forty four days ago.

"Are you bored Nagisa-san?" the person we all look up as father, Korosensei asked her with matching smile to Aguri.

"She just got woke up, Korosensei." I butt in, my arms cross together at my chest and my back is leaning at the wall next to door.

Nagisa, who sitting at her bed, chuckles "Satsuki's right. But—nope, not at all Korosensei." That maybe her replied but I could sense something negative inside her

"But you're sad, right?" I stated what I'm reading on her. She looks at me with wide eyes but then later smile

"You read me again." She commented

"You're easy to read." I said

"Am I?"

"If that's the case then why not call your family or friends!" Korosensei suggested.

In mere second I saw Nagisa's smile drop, but then bring it back; that sad smile that she always wearing.

"It's alright; they might busy." She answers

"Then what about your boyfriend?" Blush crept up on her face after hearing Aguri's question.

I smirk seeing that cute blush on her face.

"That's right! I bet your _boyfriend_ were overly worried to you; since you just took off." I butt in, yet again.

"But I don't have boyfriend!"

"Oh really~" that seductive voice that own by organization's very own bitch—honeypot assassin. My head turn to a tall, beautiful young woman. She has long yellow hair, big blue eyes, and fair skin. With an ample bust and a curvy physique, she has a very seductive body that she utilizes to seduce and manipulate her assassination targets in order to achieve her goal. Okay… that's too much information.

So she indeed came back.

"Then why did you blush, Nagisa-chan~?" the blonde walk further in the room.

"Ara~ welcome home Irina." Aguri greeted with smile.

"Welcome back Bitch~" Korosensei's way of greeting with full of mockery in tone; grinning like Cheshire cat of Alice in Wonderland. Sweat dropped.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Bitch-neesan (as what we call her) declares angrily as she points her white revolver to Korosensei who just grinning widely.

I sighed, this pace again. "I'm surprised—" Bitch-neesan looks at me "that you're still alive and kicking."

Silence conquers the room.

"SATSUKI CIELADI!" her outburst cause of laughs from everyone in the room. She sighed then calm down while Korosensei, Aguri and me still snickering over her outburst that cause by me. She then turns to Nagisa. "And where's my greeting Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa then smile "Welcome back… Bitch-neesan~"

"HEY YOU!" She abruptly screams at Korosensei pointing her revolver again to him. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU TEACHING TO MY ADORABLE NAGISA!"

"You're a bitch!" Korosensei mock her again. I only snicker at the corner.

Here at Mansion of Hope, we have four people who running this place; as well taking care each of us.

First is Korosensei, a retire assassin known as the God of Death. Repenting his past sins as assassin he decided to build Crescent Org. and become doctor—surgeon who will do anything to save his patient. As of why we calling him Korosensei is because… he don't have a name so we give him one. Korosensei from Koro senai or cannot be kill, and the one who think up that name we're one of the student who training to be assassin, Ritsu.

"Oh my, oh my we have lively fellows here~"

Aguri Yukimura is Korosensei's wife; a teacher here. She is cheerful, pretty and kindhearted person, but a total klutz. From what I heard from Korosensei during his journey in road of repentance he met Aguri and they fall to each other.

"YOU PERVERT DOCTOR STOP GLANCING AT MY BOOBS!"

Irina Jelavich or Bitch-neesan, like I'd said a honeypot assassin who lives along with Aguri here even before the Crescent Org ever establish. The reason why we all calling her Bitch-neesan is because of her bitchy personality. But she's actually nice person just put aside her bitchiness.

We actually have another adult here; named Karasuma Tadaomi-san, elite forced agent in government. Though he is not here now; he have job to do after all.

"So Nagisa-chan answer my question." Bitch-neesan reminded the bluenette while sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Sorry, but what it is again, Bitch-neesan?"

"About you having a boyfriend~"

"But Bitch-neesan I said it already. I don't hav—"

"Then why did you blush?" the bitch cut the adorable mouse off with cat grin face. When I look at to Korosensei and Aguri I sweat dropped as they have both the same face to the bitch. She then sighed.

 **[Nagisa]**

"I just remembered my best friend, Karma." I really did! I mean… I love him, so when someone asking me about my boyfriend even I don't have, my mind goes automatically to Karma; unfortunately my mind and heart agreeing on the same thing. I sighed.

"Best or boy?" I heard Irina-san asked. Confusion must written all over my face that Irina-san clear her question "Is he just your best friend or your boyfriend?" I wish he is; but unfortunately no.

I smile to her "Karma is just my best friend" saying that fact hurts me a lot. After all Karma don't have such feelings for me. I'm just his best friend.

"But then you in love to him, ne Nagisa-san~" Korosensei joins the prey.

"What makes you think that, Korosensei?" I asked, still with forced smile.

"Nagisa." I turn my head to look at to Satsuki who is pointing me—no the thing that next to me. My eyes and head follow the direction she pointed and my eyes open wide. Really WIDE!

What the—how come I forgot about the heart incubator?! Moreover when it start beeping so loud?!

When my eyes travel around the room, sweat drop formed on my head, Korosesensei, Irina-san and Aguri-san's have Cheshire cat's grin on their faces!

"Everytime—" Satsuki's voice rungs to my ears so I turn to her "you talking about this Karma guy that incubator is—" I cut her off with red face and fast heart beating along with the loud sound of heart incubator.

"ALRIGHT I LOVE HIM OKAY! I LOVE KARMA SO MUCH!" With that outburst of mine they're all celebrate while Satsuki is… "STOP TAKING VIDEOS SATSUKI!" with mischievous smirk she hides her smartphone who knows where.

"So did you confess it to him?" Satsuki asked. I… it hurts to say it but… in the end I only gave her a sad smile.

"Idiot."

"I know."

In the middle of our silence a sniffle can be heard from the door; just next to Satsuki is Nakamura Rio (another teen member here at Crescent Org) crying while looking at me. Sweat drop formed on the occupants of the room as we staring at her dumbfounded.

She walks towards me while crying. When she in front of me, Rio held both my shoulders,

"Nagisa! Let's get marry!" _that's…_ and she started rocking me back and forth "I will fill that guy, Karma, gap in your heart!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RIO-SAN?!"

"No way~ you can't fill Nagisa as much as that Karma could do Rio~" Irina-san said while wagging her hand.

"What do you mean by that, Irina-san?" I just want to make it clear as water; she's Bitch-neesan after all.

"I mean that Karma can make Nagisa moan in plea—"

"STOP IT BITCH-NEESAN!" I scream; this conversation is turning off wheel.

"I can!" Eh? "I will prove to you that I can Nagisa-chan! Give me a chance!" then she started to force her lips on mine! "WAIT I JUST GOT OUT FROM COMA STATE!"

Rio's weight suddenly disappears when someone pulls her out of me, then a fist hit her head. Satsuki just save me, thank goodness.

"I'll just going to kill this lady off for a while." The brunette said as she drags Rio out of my room.

Meanwhile Irina-san laughing hard, Aguri-san is giggling and Korosensei still have that cat grin face. I sighed.

It's been forty four since I came here. Forty four days since I left everyone without words. It's already forty four days… huh?

My reason to leave is because I have an incurable illness that the same to Karma's mother. I didn't tell to anyone about this and I've been holding it in for three months. I don't want to worry them, much see them sad because of me.

When I met Korosensei, he offered me a chance to become his patient which I agreed. He admitted that he wasn't sure if he can really cure my illness or if I could survive the treatment. But I still agreed. If ever it becomes successfully but I couldn't able to survive it's alright at least I become a tool to save many lives with this incurable illness. In the other words a test subject, a guinea pig.

My first day as test subject wasn't nice at all. When I started taking medicines even they are herbal ones, I vomiting endlessly and having unbearable pain in my body. There's even time that I couldn't move my legs. I even went into coma for one week. There are even chances that I lose my sight, as well my sense of taste. The worst part is I having hallucinations.

But after one month of suffering I'm finally doing fine. It was also thanks to Satsuki who take a care of me. If everything goes fine then I might be able to come to Karma and the others!

"Nagisa-chan~" I look at to Irina-san with smile but bits of sweat drop appeared; she have that cat grin face back. "Are you, by any chance, thinking about Karma?"

I just give her an awkward chuckle. Must be the heart incubator, yep definitely it is; I can clearly hear it right now.

I sighed, such a family I've got!

But you know what? I feel lucky to meet them!

But I'll be more feel lucky if I see Karma, Kaede and our parents again.

But… oh well! I have to stay strong if I really want to see them again and have more courage if I really want to confess my feelings to Karma.

I hope Kaede's relationship with Isogai-kun has improved.

 **A/N::**

 **SORRY EVERYONE FOR SUPER DUPER LONG AND SLOW UPDATE! (T^T)/**

 **I got a problem about this chapter. And it went so in many reverse!**

 **I have migraine ughrrr!**

 **For those who asking about 'who is Satsuki Cieladi?' she's actually my oc at Assassin Mafia [ACxKHR Fanfiction]**

 **If you asking about the song I used on the opening, It's actually Tomo by Morning Musume**

 **Okay now LET'S GO ON CHARACTER SUMMARIES!**

 **Isogai is a crazy, pyscho, yandere person who obsessed on Nagisa (O.O)**

 **Kaede is slowly realizing that she falling to Karma?! ( Author to Kaede:: OI! )**

 **Karma from Cold Beast to Devil.**

 **Nagisa have incurable illness but saw hope at Crescent Org.**

 **As always! While/after Reading VOTE COMMENT REVIEW!**

 **Ciao~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

 **Incoming Danger**

 **[Nagisa]**

46th day since I came to this place. 46th day since I started my unsure treatment under Korosensei. 46th day since I left Karma and my family.

Two days ago since I wake from my deep slumber; hahah that sounds like I'm some sort of princess in fairy tales. On that vey same day they removed the equipments that attached on me, except to my IV. Despite having it, I still able to explore the mansion; of course with Satsuki's help.

And now! I'm here at mansion's lounge and sipping a warm rose tea that made by Hara-san, one of 26 teens.

With me are Irina-san who reading some sort of paper works; Satsuki who talking to Gakushuu in Italian Language; and last Kirara-san, who also one of twenty six teens, reading a book entitled 'Monte Cristo'.

It's actually quiet aside the fact that Satsuki and Gakushuu were talking in low tone. While outside of the mansion is dark clouded sky has greeted us; indicating rain will soon pour down.

Through the vintage brown large windows I can see that it's not just some mild rain, but a storm, a strong storm.

Suddenly we all heard feats of knocks on the door. We, the occupants of the room, turn our heads on the door and waited for it to open. Soon a dark purple head with reading glass poke in from the slightly open door.

"Manami-chan, need something?" Irina-san question as she shifted back focus on paperworks in her hands.

"Hai!" Okuda Manami, another teen here, replied politely. "Korosensei asked me to give Nagisa-san her food supplement." showing the contents of the tray in her hand.

Yep, you heard it right~ I no longer taking medicine but only food supplement to maintain my body stamina.

"Bitch-neesan~" she continued as she chimed Irina-san' nickname.

That thing won't really go.

"YOU WANT TO DIE KID!"

Due to that we all laughed except to the blonde bitch, though, in Kirara-san' case snickered evilly which is normal and on Manami is giggle.

"Just calm down Bitch-neesan~" Satsuki said but she actually just added oil on fire.

In an instance a thunder roar from outside stop us on our business.

We all stared out the window, watching the storm had started and lightning starts the festival in sky.

 **[Karma]**

The sound of the strong storm from outside along with the clock resounding throughout the small room that I and Kaede occupying.

Wondering why we are staying at the same room at exactly 12:00 noon?

Because the hotel that we chose to stay at during the strong rain has only one room with two bed.

And there is no reason to have Kaede on top of me in my bed...

"What are you doing there Kaede?" I said with my usual cold tone; sending a hint that I don't want to deal with her. I'm already tired! "Get off will ya'!"

"Karma, please love me instead." she's serious. Yep totally serious, she actually lowering her face towards mine.

"I told you right? Don't be crazier than you already are!" I quickly launched to her nostril one of my favorite torturing equipment, super hot wasabi paste. I squeezed it in irritation so the paste would get in more to her nostril.

There's a short pause between us and I witnessed how her face slowly turn grim because of my torturing equipment.

She finally back off when she reach her limit taking in the alien equipment. She screams in agony much to my delig—relief.

Really, this green plant in human disguise is insane!

She loved Isogai too much!

But don't use me to forget cabbage!

"You— "

"WHY?!"

I was taken aback when I saw her tears forming to her eyes. Not forget that there is also wasabi paste with mucus already dwelling

"What's wrong with me?! Why no one likes me?!"

Her hands were gripping at the bed sheet as tears continue on along with wasabi paste and mucus.

"Ne tell me! Why no one can love me?!"

This girl... she ruining my bed.

"Why Isogai can't love me?!"

I'll make you suffer later ungrowth vegetable.

"Why?! What I did wrong?!"

I sighed then tap her head gently as much possible.

"You—you just haven't met the person that is really for you. Once you meet that person you didn't have to ask him to love you; instead he will love you unconditionally. Also-"

"Also?"

"Told you, don't be crazier than you already are."

She then smile and says "Alright, I'll try it."

"Another thing..." I'll stop her just before she could get off the bed. She looks at me waiting for my next words. I pointed then my finger on the side of bed where her mucus, wasabi paste and tears having a little party.

Sweat drop appeared at her while horns and tail appeared on me.

"Bed switching." I tap her shoulder then "Don't worry, you deserved that."

And so, I sleep at her supposedly bed, while she crying, begging to switch places or share a bed.

No way in hell I share a bed with you, idiot.

 **[No One]**

A teen silhoutes can be seen working on a mountain road; piling big rocks on the edge of upper rode with menacing grin and glinting eyes.

 **[Mansion Of Hope (Lounge)]**

Goosebumps suddenly runs to Satsuki's body that made her flinch: once again she looks out the window with bad feeling inside.

"What's wrong Satsuki?" Irina asked as the others looks at her.

"Something bad will happen sooner..." Her statement makes Nagisa feel wary as she as well looks out the mansion.

If Satsuki said that something bad will happen, it will happen; because among the people in the mansion Satsuki's intuition is much stronger than anyones.

"Karma?" Nagisa muttered under her breath as image of Karma came by her mind. 'Why I suddenly remembered him?' he places her hands to her chest and stares out one again.

Everyone that occupaying the lounge room, Korosensei who in study room, and some of the teens in the same mansion are all worried for the future holds.

On a European style restaurant, Karma and Kaede meet up to a strict-looking guy in business suit.

"What do you want?" the man with spiky black hair and eyebrows and piercing dark eyes asked after placing back his cup of coffee in the saucer.

"We would like you to bring us to Mansion of Hope." Karma stated with same aura as the man in front of him.

 **A/N:: Happy Birthday Nagisa!**

 **And Comment, Vote, Review are always welcome :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heartbeat**

 **Chapter 09**

 **Crazy on High**

 **[Karma]**

I stare out the windows of our running car.

Karasumi Tadaomi, the person that have knowledge where Nagisa exactly is, gave us a ride using his black Porsche towards of our destination; the Mansion of Hope.

Thing is, Karasuma-san didn't tell us why Nagisa came in to their care; and to think that the purpose of that organization is to take care the youngsters that fell into despair because of the society, illness and many more. I can't think of a reason why Nagisa would come to that place. She doesn't have any kind of sickness—does she?

So here we are, going there with lots of questions.

Well… all I really want right now is to see Nagisa; the questions can wait later.

Next to me is Kaede who constantly tapping her phone; she has been calling Isogai since we decided to leave the restaurant where we met Karasuma-san, but that antennae boy haven't answering.

"Stop it Kaede." I told her, not turning to her direction.

"But!"

"Isogai might be busy on something else." Without any further ado Kaede stopped and just play something on her phone.

But knowing how much Isogai likes Nagisa what I said to Kaede is entirely impossible; but where he can be by now?

Just thinking him making me have bad feeling. No one knows it; no one but me, that that antennae boy is actually a full time pyscho.

We better find Nagisa before him or I might lost Nagisa forever.

According to Karasuma-san the mansion is located behind a mountain and to get there we must travel at the mountain side road; and we're at that mountain, it means we're almost near to you, Nagisa.

 **[Isogai]**

I smiled as I can see their car getting near to the trap that I've prepared.

You will never reach Nagisa Karma because Nagisa is mine! Oh~ and you can drag that green flat vegetable in hell with you.

I then heard a roar coming from the sky, I look at it and smirked even more; seems like the heaven is on my side.

It started raining.

Good thing I still wearing my rain coat. I take my sweetie, the shovel. I hear a clank when I position the end to the huge rock that in the edge of the mountain side. I grinned, everything is in place now. No one, more specifically you Karma, could stop me from taking my sweetheart Nagisa.

She's mine…

Just more second Karma,

She's mine…

Have a great trip in hell veggie!

She's mine ALONE

GO TO HELL KARMA!

 **[No one]**

The heavy rain has cause worst misfortune on the three people riding in the black Porsche. No one saw it coming, even with their keen vision Karasuma and Karma couldn't think fast when they saw the huge rock befell on their car.

Their car flip and started to roll off the side of mountain along with huge rock.

Meanwhile Isogai watching their misfortune that made by him. He delighted to what he is watching.

'I no longer have rival to Nagisa's heart. Anyways Nagisa only loves me!' he couldn't hold himself and instead he let out all. He laughed to his heart's content 'I'm the winner Nagisa! I win into your game! You're all mine now Nagisa! Nagisa! Nagisa! Nagisa! Nagisa my love! I'm coming!' the pyscho then take his first step towards his dream.

 **[Mansion of Hope]**

 **[Nagisa's room]**

The sky roars once again that made Nagisa jolted on her bed. She's worried, she's anxious and she doesn't know why.

She has a feeling that she wanted to see Karma and her sister, and Karasuma.

 **[Lobby]**

"Accident?!" Aguri put her hands on her mouth. They just received a call from Takebayashi (one of the twenty-six) that they saw a familiar black Porsche rolling on a clip because of the rock that fall on it.

"Alright we'll go there! Hang on!" Satsuki said on her phone. She turn it off then look at to others. "Itona, Ritsu, Sugino, Okano, Terasaka, Sugaya, Fuwa, Hara, come with me!" the said people nodded

"Wait I'll go too!" Gakushuu said,

"Me too!" Meg (also one of twenty-six) jot in.

Satsuki nodded in agreement and they all took off after Satsuki ask the remaining to protect the mansion and Nagisa. She has a feeling that these things are connected to their newest member Nagisa.

She's worried, yes, but she also worried to the people riding the black Porsche.

The rain drops that knocking on their windows were the only sound that can be heard to the whole mansion.

'Why this have to happen when Irina and Kuro-kun(Korosensei) were out!' Aguri is in burst of crying but trying to hold it inside as to not worry the teens that remained. 'Karasuma-san!'

A teen came to Aguri's side and stroke her back.

"Everything will fine, Aguri-san." Kanzaki (Twenty-six teens) comfort the worried woman.

Even though she tries to hold it, the teens still able to see her pain; of course, because they are feeling the same. They've been family since they set a foot to the mansion; they trust each other, they worried together, they laugh together, they understand each other.

Meanwhile as the car that Satsuki's group used to go to the accident running through the heavy rain, with Satsuki's keen vision she saw Isogai walking on the side road, shovel in hand, she would ignore him if she did not saw his eyes that full of bloodlust and evil grin plastered to his face.

Seeing that guy couldn't make Satsuki settle. Her intuition is telling her that that guy will bring misfortune to one of her family. She couldn't shake off that feeling but she couldn't just go off the car and chase that creepy guy.

"Speed up Gakushuu!" she told the driver. Gakushuu hints on her voice that they really must hurry so he step hard on the accelerator to speed up their car's pace.

"Nagi… sa." Takebayashi was confused; why this guy knew their newest member. Does he know her?

The young lad wearing glass, along with other members of Mansion of hope were decided to go down where the black Porsche fell.

They found that the victims are fortunate when their car didn't explode because of the fall; more over there no leak of gas that would cause it. 'Did Korosensei take care of Karasuma-san's car?' that's the only thing Rio could think of, after all they all know how much Korosensei loves taking care of things.

They able to pull out the greenette first and place her to nearest tree; Kurahashi, an orange haired teen used her handkerchief to wipe some of the dirt that got on Kaede's face.

While she is doing that the rescue team led by Satsuki finally arrived at the scene.

"Satsuki, everyone!"

"How are they?" Satsuki immediately asked as they are running towards them.

"Took you long enough." Takebayashi commented.

"Sorry—" Satsuki quickly look inside the car where Karma and Karasuma still trap. Meanwhile a chubby teen girl treats Kaede with the first aid she carrying.

"Hara!" Kurahashi only get a nod as response as the girl called Hara started her business.

"They quietly lucky." Muramatsu answered.

"Indeed, they are." Itona, the young silverette, agreed as he inspects the engine of the Porsche. "The car didn't explode, and despite where they fall the car has just lost one tire and the engine, even though smoking, is still fine." He continued.

"We able to move the girl, but we're not sure if we could do the same to Karasuma-san and to that guy." Yada explained.

"Alright, leave this two to us." Gakushuu said as he stands next the brunette. "Terasaka, Sugino help me to Karasuma-san!" two members nodded.

'Redhead? Is he, by any chance, Karma-kun?' Satsuki thought after seeing Karma's hair. "Okay then Meg, Sugaya let's get this guy out." Satsuki said and the three of them tried to get Karma out while Gakushuu's group doing the same to Karasuma.

After pulling out both guys out of car and brought them into the tree where Kaede is being treat, Ritsu, the purple haired girl give bad news to everyone with her.

"There's a guy entered the mansion…" everyone has stop to their business when they heard her; meanwhile Karma gaining consciousness once again. "The guy has start attacking Aguri-san and the others!"

 **A/N::**

 **DANGER ALERT!**

 **PYSCHO ON LOSE!**

 **/(OoO)\**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **First, I want to say thank you for reading this story for whole year!**

 **I'm sorry for making you guys always waiting for the next update.**

 **Next, probably, just maybe, the next chapter or the next next chapter will be the ending.**

 **Yes, we're near at the ending.**

 **But for now!**

 **ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

 **Have a bless enter and end of 2018 to you all!**

 **I think I've done nice to this chapter.**

 **Oh! And I'm sorry to Isogai's fans for making him a psycho, I said this once before, I'm really shock too. (^0^)**

 **UPDATES::**

 **December 20, 2017**

 **Digimon Frontier 02:: Chapter 15**

 **Assassin Mafia::**

 **Target Period 17,**

 **Target Period 18**

 **Bonus Chapter to ARC 1 (2.5)**

 **KHR:: Snow Guardian:: Target 18**

 **Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime The Heart Guardian::**

 **Chapter 09**

 **Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N::**

 **Yakosh-san from FFN**

 **-Thank you for informing me on that one! I really, really appreciate your effort to tell that to me. That idea about the car exploding is Philippine dramas' fault for always blasting the car when it falls on a cliff or somewhere. Anyways, I'm really thankful for your concern and of course for reading this story and even reviewing it. Really thank you so much.**

 **Heartbeat**

 _"There's a guy entered the mansion…" everyone has stop to their business when they heard her; meanwhile Karma gaining consciousness once again. "The guy has started attacking Aguri-san and the others!"_

 **Chapter 10**

 **You Against US**

The news that announced by their friend brought realization on Satsuki as she remembers the guy she saw while they are on their way to the accident. As she suspect that guy wouldn't bring any good with him.

With the urge to go back the mansion, Satsuki takes a step towards their car, that become sign to Gakushuu that they will drove back, before they could run, a voice stops them.

The brunette and orange haired turns their heads towards the voice and saw Karma standing on his feet while trembling; the shock from their accident hasn't leaving his system but he's trying to fight it off while thinking he is near to his Nagisa.

"You're going where Nagisa is right? I'm coming too."

Satsuki face frowns, thinking if she should allow this fella to join in.

"Answer this first." Karma's golden mercury eyes look straight on Satsuki's crimson ones. "Who are you?"

"I'm Akabane Karma."

Everyone gasps as they hear his name; after all he is popular to their mansion because of their newest member Nagisa. Smirk plays on the brunette; why not?

"Terasaka help him to car!"

"Huh? Why would I?"

"Because you're a muscle head." Satsuki stated bluntly, as if it is the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Damn you Satsuki!" yet despite his protest Terasaka still helps Karma towards the car, which earns smirks and giggles from the rest.

After getting in the car and fix their seatbelts, Gakushuu starts the engine and drove away towards the mansion.

"We need to be careful, that guy is a psycho." Karma warns the two teen that seating in front.

Satsuki, looks at him from her seat, while Gakushu let out a playful 'Whoa~' with smirk on his face.

"Who's more psycho?" Gakushuu question with playful tone, Karma raise an eyebrow on him, while Satsuki giggle, "That guy or this person next to me?"

"Huh?"

"Gakushuu, don't ruin my reputation!"

"You don't have that kind of reputation! Everyone knows how evil you are!"

"Aww~ that's hurt you know!" And both chuckle, leaving Karma confused on how carefree they are. Have they forgotten that Nagisa and their friends are in danger?

"Setting that aside—" Satsuki suddenly cut their funny conversation. "You're Karma, right?" Karma nodded "I heard lots of things about you from Nagisa—say… what will you do once you learn her reason for coming in our home?" Satsuki bathe an eye on the redhead thru the rear mirror.

Silence conquered their ride as Karma collecting his thoughts. 'What will I do… huh?'

 **[Nagisa]**

I heard everyone's battle screams as they fighting the intruder. Maehara-kun warned me not to go out my room no matter what happen to them and then lock my room's door inside, to make sure I'll be safe until Satsuki and the others' come back.

I cover my ears with my hands. Trembling, scared, anxious. Lots of emotion swelling up inside me and I couldn't do anything to ease it.

I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to run towards them, but what I can do once I get out? I might become a burden to them. But I'm worried! What should I do?! Karma!

The thunder roars, adding the tension inside me.

In my fear, something started hitting on my room's door; busting it to open in such very forceful way.

What should I do?!

I pray but end up in vain as my doorknob finally got destroys giving the chance to let the intruder get inside and to my fear the intruder's face that filled with menacing look finally shows itself.

This is just a big joke… right?

"Hi there Nagisa-chan~" his voice fills my fear more than I already had.

No way!

 **[Maehara]**

I'm Maehara Hiroto and here I am waking up with pain on my head. That bastard! Where is he now? As if answering my question Nagisa's screams rungs to my ears.

"No! Stop this Isogai-kun!"

That bastard, what is he doing to our family member!

I pushed myself upward, I will save you Nagisa! But something isn't right on me… I can't feel my legs—eh? What the sh—no way… are you kidding me?

Fear seeps up on me, I—I can't move my legs.

Anger swell inside me as I hearing Nagisa's scream for help.

No—no—no I have to do something!

That's right! The others—I was cut off by myself when I turn my head where my other siblings are. They are all unconscious and have blood on their heads, legs, arms and bodies.

Kazanki-chan, Kirara, Yoshida, Aguri-sensei, Okuda-chan, Kimura-kun, Okajima…

"Please someone help me!"

Nagisa!

My terror then suddenly replace when I heard consecutive gunshots from the upstairs.

You're joking… right? If you two were there, you should inform me!

Smile of relief spread on my face, knowing full well who the owners of the gunshots are.

 **[No one]**

Isogai found his face kissing a black rubber shoes and then flew towards the close door, while Karma swiftly landed next to the scared, in tears and lying on bed with her clothes torn and almost naked Nagisa.

"Karma…" Nagisa mutter under her breath seeing her beloved childhood friend next to her, saving her from their friend who wanted to do her.

Not far behind is Satsuki who entered the room on the window the same matter on Karma's way-in while Karma scoop Nagisa up and embrace her with tenderness. The brunette smile as the two lovers (Unofficial) finally reunites.

Not long enough Karma noticed the IV cord that has blood on the end where it connected on Nagisa's.

"Cieladi, right?" Satsuki raise one eyebrow, questioning his tone. "Take care of her." He said as he removing his black cardigan and put it on the bluenette's almost naked body; covering her skin from certain prying eyes.

Satsuki felt the redhead's bloodlust seeping out and directed to the ravenet on the door, as she fixing Nagisa's IV cord.

"Seriously? That bastard just goes on and tries to rape you despite that you have IV cord? He's an idiot aren't he~"

The brunette eyes then landed on the redhead and smirk curved on her face; she just got idea.

"He even put hickeys on Nagisa's beautiful skin!"

And that added oil in fire.

Karma, without giving his prey a time to react, started to punch him with all his might, kick him that causes blood to goes out from his mouth, slams his face on the wall next to the closed door and slams him on the floor as well.

'That's still not enough~' Satsuki thought, while supressing herself from joining in; she lick her lips secretly thinking the torture she would do later.

Meanwhile two teens are sitting on the huge tree outside of Nagisa's room, holding rifles, watching the redhead as he almost near in killing the intruder, not interested on stopping him.

The girl touch her forehead that have blood, wiping it unconcern; the guy turn to her seeing her sudden move while watching the scene inside the room.

"How's your head Hayami?" the guy with long bangs asks.

"Here and still alive." She answer with the same monotone with the guy "And you, Chiba?"

"Same."

Meanwhile inside the room the door suddenly opens, stopping Karma on torturing the ravenet. Isogai sees this as chance and slip to take his shovel and swiftly hurl it on the redhead's head.

"KARMA!"

 **A/N::**

 **Mukidashite! Mukidashite!**

 **Ehem! Sorry that's too sudden.**

 **For the first chapter of Heartbeat for the year 2018!**

 **You against Us part 1! Yay! There's part 2!**

 **Hmm… I wonder what to do on the next chapter~**

 **Shall I kill Karma?**

 **Oh well, get looking forward for it on the next chapter luckies!**

 **Before going out… February 28's updates!**

 **Digimon Frontier Chapter 16 Faith Part 1 Betrayal**

 **KHR:: Snow Guardian Target 19**

 **Heartbeat Chapter 10**

 **Assassin Mafia Target Period 19**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heartbeat**

 **Chapter 11**

 **You Against US**

 **Part 2**

The thunder roars informing everyone about its glory.

Satsuki who quickly get out from the car with Karma runs not towards the entrance of the mansion but straight away to the side where a certain window's room could be seen.

Arriving at the backyard, her pair of crimsons met with lime green orbs and maroon orbs.

Two people sitting at one of branches of the huge tree where they could clearly sees inside of a room.

Rifles are in their hands, charging it, showing they are readying to use it.

Satsuki smirk; seeing the two best snipers of their family.

"Hey can you go up on that huge tree?" Satsuki asks to the red head who standing next to her. "With those legs of yours?" his golden-mercury eyes glinted in bloodlust,

"Nothing can stop me from seeing Nagisa." Karma answer which made the brunette smirked.

"Good deal then~"

Isogai, who enjoying his treat in disguise of crying and screaming for help, Nagisa, licks her and even go far by leaving a mark on her smooth skin.

Nagisa couldn't do anything to defend herself. Of course she's trashing here and there but Isogai is much stronger than her, yet despite that she continues and believes that her new family will save her before she lost her important part.

"I love you, I love you so much Nagisa! Let's become one, ne~ my beloved Nagisa!" Isogai stating as he tearing Nagisa's clothes apart, planning to see every part of the bluenette.

'Karma!'

Isogai licks his lips, loving the sight under him.

On his view, Nagisa is inviting him to come at her while in reality Nagisa is trashing all over, crying at the incoming doom.

"I love you my Nagi—" he was cut off on his fantasies, while Nagisa stop trashing, curious on what she just heard.

It is not Isogai's confession but it is sound of gunshot and glass' break.

Again, they heard it and this time four consecutive gunshots resounds to her room.

Finally went into alarming state, Isogai has his face stare at the window that has five holes formed in circle, and from that very moment Karma kicks the window and his face without wasting a second pass.

He swiftly landed on the bed where Nagisa is and quickly scoops her on his arms and embrace her.

Next one who entered the room is the brunette who also landed on the bed.

Karma with his immeasurable bloodlust towards Nagisa's attacker, along with Satsuki's oil, has fire up in torturing his pyscho former friend.

He only stops when the door opens slowly. Seeing this as a chance Isogai dive in to get his shovel and acted to hit Karma's head,

"Karma!"

But the Mansion of Hope has two best snipers who are not hesitating on firing their rifle for their friends.

Hayami Rinka, the female sniper pulls the trigger of her rifle as she accurately targeted the pyscho intruder. Hitting Isogai's right hand, making him lost his grip on his beloved shovel.

The person who opens that door is none other than Korosensei who in swift move take the shovel and use it to choke their mansion's intruder.

"Hi there youngster~" Korosensei with menacing smile on his face greeted the lad he choking.

"Welcome to Mansion of Hope." Slowly bloodlust started to get out from his system

"But I'm sorry youngster, but I cannot see you as a wanted visitor." For the first time to all young teens, who are start gathering on the outside of blunette's room with their wounds, sees how scary is the always smiling surgeon.

"Without hesitation or whatsoever, you hurt my precious students." Irina who's helping Karasuma arrived at the scene.

"You hit and almost kill my wife," Isogai started coughing out blood.

"You almost kill my friend," Karasuma let him be and not minding to stop him.

"One of my children is needed to go under operation because you break his bone in legs." Maehara stare at them as Gakushuu helps him to stand.

"And you tried to rape one of my children." Nagisa tighten her grip on Karma's cardigan.

"And finally you cost so much damage to our budget!"

Hearing his latest words everyone's fear suddenly disappears and just continues on staring the surgeon with disbelief faces. Karma, Satsuki and Nagisa has sweat drop on their heads.

"Do you even know how much money it needed to fix it all?! Plus the hospital bills!"

'—aren't you the doctor?!'

"The road you damage, we're also gonna pay for that, you know!" everyone has blank face as Korosensei continues on his ranting.

"Hey is he alright?" Karma asked to the nearest members.

"Well believe it or not, he is." Satsuki replied while Nagisa chuckle.

'But Korosensei, you're indeed a scary one. I couldn't move at all.' Satsuki thought.

After that, Korosensei decided to put Isogai into one of the room where he couldn't get out nor even relax.

"Nagisa!" Kaede runs towards her twin sister and embrace her tightly as if there is no more tomorrow.

"Oi more of it and Nagisa might die because of suffocation." Satsuki warns the greenette who quickly realized it and let go of her twin.

"I'm sorry Nagisa!"

"It's alright—" she cough to gain her breathing "I too I'm sorry, I made you guys worried. I'm so sorry." Nagisa bows,

Kaede shook her head side to side "No! No! You shouldn't apologize; more than that I should be the one to apologize to you Nagisa."

"Why is that, Kaede?"

"I—I tried to seduce Karma!" Nagisa and Satsuki blinks several times while looking at the dumb green cabbage in front of them.

Satsuki turn her to the side with awkward face 'that takes lots of courage dude~' she thought and then turn back, sweat drop on her cheek.

"Eh? I thought you like Isogai-kun?" then Nagisa realized on her words "We—well I mean, what I mean is—"

"When you disappeared, I saw variety of things I couldn't able to see before." Nagisa stops on finding the right word and just listen to her twin "I saw how much love you have. On what people like Karma and Isogai would do just to find you. I realize it then that Isogai is actually likes you and not me, that no matter what I do, he only has his eyes on you." Tears then started to shows it selves on her eyes and dripping on Nagisa's bed sheet. "I saw how determine those two just to see you. While me, while I just—I don't even have any idea why you come here, of why you leave everything, I'd been thinking how foolish you are! On how much idiot you are! On how selfish you are! Thinking all of those things without knowing your reason; I realized that I am actually the one who is selfish, idiot and foolish. I'm so sorry Nagisa, for having a selfish, foolish, idiotic sister like me." She cries on her heart contents, on her twin sister's chest while apologizing nonstop.

Kaede fell asleep after her outburst,

"I can't believe you have sister like that, moreover twin." Nagisa chuckles quietly as Satsuki looking at her sister with skeptical face.

The blunette then look back to her sleeping twin and strokes her green hair, content smile has formed on her face while watching her steady breathing.

"But I love her; I love my twin sister Kaede, my one and only Rain."

 **A/N::**

 **OKAY! I didn't kill anyone, jeez such writer you are jn3883!**

 **Oh! For those who confuse with the last sentence, I just want to remind everyone what Nagisa and Kayano's name here.**

 **Nagisa: Air Nagisa Shiota**

 **Kayano: Rain Kaede Shiota**

 **But really, Nagisa should become rain since he—she has blue hair, right? Anyways I like this this way :**

 **What do you think?**

 **As always while/after reading vote, comment and review~**

 **Ciao~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heartbeat**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Two Against One**

After the events concerning the Pyscho intruder that now got lock up in the cellar, everyone who got injured are now being treated by their very own surgeon, Satsuki, Nagisa who still have her IV, the members with healing lessons from Aguri, and Irina.

Those who can cook were started preparing for their breakfast along with Karma.

When everything is finally settled; Satsuki make her way towards to a certain room, followed by Karma and Gakushuu.

 _"You can have as much as you like, but of course don't kill him."_

The Surgeon's voice echoed through their ears.

Satsuki and Karma have smirks on their faces while thinking the same thing. 'I will enjoy this~'. Satsuki licks her lips; delighted to the treat they will have soon.

Isogai, who turned that actually a full time psycho, raise his head looking at the metal door with wore face, sensing something bad coming towards him.

The metal door opens, giving a way to light to come in but then block by three silhouettes that standing at now fully open door.

"Yo Isogai Yuuma-kun nice to meet you." Satsuki, who let her bloodlust free, greeted the not caring lad that tied in chair.

"Na-Na-Nagi-Nagisa, where?"

"Ah." Karma frowned, while Satsuki is amused.

This guy still has nerve to search for their friend after what he had done to her and on them.

"Where's my Nagisa?"

"Eh~" Karma mused "Since when Nagisa become yours?"

"Since I won her game."

"Game?"

"This is just her game; whoever gets her first will the winner and she's the prize!"

"This guy is totally insane." Gakushuu commented.

"Eh~ I see, so that's how you see this situation, huh." Karma chimed in, madness laces his playful tone.

"Welp sorry for you, as the game weren't finish when you found her~" Satsuki interject, riding his insane mind. "Because it had just started when the two players met up; and I have bad news for ya dude." Isogai's golden eyes stares at her crimson ones "You lost~"

Isogai then let out a loud chuckle that echoing throughout the sealed room. Chuckling without care, chuckling in madness.

"Looks like we have loser Mad Hatter here." Satsuki commented.

However he stops as soon as he laid his eyes back to the three people in front of him.

"Stop screwing around will you. JUST GIVE ME MY PRIZE!"

This yell from the ravenet made Karma and Satsuki anger more than they did a minute ago. Satsuki grin in madness; this guy just trigger her beast inside.

The kind of human she hated the most is someone who treating co-humans likes an object.

Karma's eyes glinted on its color because of bloodlust that boiling inside him. Their former friend is thinking his beloved best friend like some sort of whore; he didn't know anything nor care for her. He, this guy, just wanted to touch his best friend and make her suffer while he is having fun.

'Oh how I love to see you suffer~' Satsuki and Karma has their desire kill this man increased into full time.

On the other hand, Gakushuu has no intention on having with this two. He was just there to ensure that they won't kill him because of their beast. Well he cannot blame them for wanting to kill this guy; after all he just declared that their new member Nagisa is just an object for him; an object that would fill his sexual desire.

"Gakushuu, don't interfere,'kay~" Satsuki threaten him, its obvious that she likes to kill the lad. The dark face she has is a cue to everyone to not mess with her when she's in this state. Even Karasuma, Irina nor even Korosensei couldn't stop her.

"Enjoy your feast."

"We will~" Satsuki answers, licking her lips in mad delight.

"But… left some for us." Gakushuu finishes, no matter what her aura is, he must ensure this lad's life even though he badly wants him to die.

Satsuki just flashed a smile to him.

The two young teens walks towards the tied lad, as they pulling out their torturing weapons.

Karma's equipment is his bag of several spices from around the world, given by his father and other relatives. Though, they don't have any idea on where he using those.

Satsuki's equipment is a stun gun, a mouse trap, a plier and a long baton.

Gakushuu sighs, while sweat drop present itself on his hair. 'Here we go again with Satsuki's endless nightmare torture, along with Akabane's questionable way.' He leaned his back on the wall after he closed the metal door.

As if the room knows when tortures will descent several spot lights lighten the middle of the room where the prey and predators are.

Before they start Karma used pins to Isogai's mouth, nostrils and eyes, so it won't close when he start shoving his favourite things. When all finish and done Satsuki turn on her stun gun and a body part that become her victim first is the thing he almost use to her blunet friend; his manhood. While Karma fills Isogai's mouth with his super-hot mustard with matching devil chilli, gagging him so his scream would become so dramatic and pleasurable for the two.

"Ah." Satsuki removes her stun gun when she saw how wet is Isogai's pants; her eyes blinks several times and then grin wide when she realized what just happened. "You… pervert~ turning on when you being torture. **Disgusting**." Yet she delighted to the reaction.

"Oi~ oi~ don't be so dramatic Isogai, don't let your tears out yet, **we have more ways to make this event more enjoyable~** " Karma mused with madness on his tone.

The redhead takes out his wasabi paste and shoved it on Isogai's nostrils earning another gagged scream.

The brunette takes her mouse trap and entrapped Isogai's wet manhood that earns another gagged scream from the ravenet.

'What a poor soul~' Gakushuu commented.

"Ne~ ne~ let's take off his pants, I want to shoved something on his." Karma chimes to Satsuki, who currently pulling out Isogai's toes.

"That's brilliant!" Satsuki brightly agrees.

'Demons' Gakushuu thought as he watching the two agreeing to each other with sweat drop behind his head.

Meanwhile the screams agony of the prey has been heard by all occupants of the mansion. Some of them grin in fun, some sighs in defeated though smile right away, some have their head shook side to side, some showing how they delighted, while the decent ones just giggle with sweat drops on their heads, the Shiota twins were among them.

"Ka-Karma-kun…"

"The devil has manifests!" Kaede commented, sarcastically.

"Oh so there's another devil aside Satsuki, huh." Nakamura mused.

"Poor Nagisa." Itona suddenly interject.

"Eh? Why?" Nagisa asked, turning to the silveret.

"Well, I think she doesn't mind having a sadist boyfriend~" Nakamura butt in,

"Eh?"

"She doesn't if she's a masochist." Okajima joins in with creepy blush on his creepy face.

"Hey—"

"Ohoo~ she will be wore out soon~" Irina delightedly jot in.

"Wh—what are you talking ON!"

 **A/N::**

 **Karmagisa moments next chapters!**


End file.
